Cudowna wyspa/I/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa WYMOWNY PRZEWODNIK. Nazajutrz już o godzinie siódmej zabrzmiał w pokoju śpiących głos, naśladujący pobudkę wojskową, graną na trąbce i zaraz potem okrzyk w słowach. – Hop, hop, żwawo na nogi i ubierać się w tempie „Presto!” To wesoły Ponchard budził w ten sposób swych towarzyszy i zachęcał do szybkiego powstania z łóżek. Yvernes jednak najleniwszy z kwartetu wolałby zastosować tempo „Andante” i zostać jeszcze jak najdłużej pod ciepłem przykryciem. Nie ma jednak rady, trzeba i jemu porzucić wygodną pozycyę poziomą, gdy wszyscy towarzysze dawno już przyjęli pionową. – Nie mamy chwili do stracenia, ani chwileczki! robi uwagę „Jego Ekscelencya.“ – Szczególniej w obec warunku, że jutro mamy być koniecznie w San-Diego – dodaje Sebastyan Vaillant. – Eh!… – przeciągle odpowiada Yvernes – mnie się zdaje, że pół dnia wystarczy aż nadto do zwiedzenia całej stolicy naszego uprzejmego Amerykanina. – Jedna rzecz zastanawia mnie bardzo, mimo wszystko – ciągnął dalej wiolonczelista – a mianowicie, że jakieś większe „City” znajduje się w okolicy Freschal; czyżby woźnica, jako tutejszy, nie wiedział o tem, lub czyby mógł tak całkowicie zapomnieć. – Co mam już teraz rozmyślać nad podobną kwestyą, gdy faktem, nie ulegającym żadnej wątpliwości jest, że się tu dzisiaj znajdujemy – przerwał mówiącemu Ponchard. – Przez dwa szerokie okna, dające widok na ginącą w dali, drzewami ocienioną ulicę, całe potoki światła napływają do pokoju, w którym czterej Paryżanie dopełniają rannej toalety. Czynność ta, jak to wkrótce zauważyli, jest tutaj nadzwyczaj ułatwioną. Nad wannami i umywalkami umieszczone są kraniki z wodą gorącą i zimną o oznaczonych stopniach temperatury; automatyczne przyrządy wylewają użytą wodę z miednic, takież przyrządy do czyszczenia ubrania i butów; a nawet szczotki i grzebienie, spełniają tak samo swe zadanie; wreszcie rozpylacze z pachnącą wodą na zakończenie toalety; a wszystko to działa szybciej i dokładniej, od najwprawniejszego kamerdynera. W różnych też miejscach na ścianie widnieją guziki od dzwonków elektrycznych i przyrządy telefoniczne zdolne ułatwić porozumienie się, nietylko z mieszkańcami tego domu, lecz z miastem całem, a może nawet, jak zauważył Ponchard ze wszystkiemi miejscowościami całych Stanów Zjednoczonych. – To jeszcze mało! Może te druty łączą obie półkule naszej ziemi i moglibyśmy stąd słówek parę przesłać do Paryża – dodaje żartobliwie Yvernes. Nie ma jednak czasu na podobne doświadczenia, bo o trzy kwadranse na ósmą telefon podaje wyraźnie wypowiedziane w języku angielskim, następujące słowa: – Kalikstus Munbar przesyła najuprzejmiejsze wyrazy każdemu z członków „Koncertującego Kwartetu” i równocześnie zaprasza panów, by zechcieli, gdy dokończą ubrania, zejść do sali jadalnej „Hotel Exelsior”, gdzie na nich czeka śniadanie. – Exelsior Hotel! – woła Yvernes – jakże melodyjnie brzmi nazwa tego wygodnego przytułku! – Kalikstus Munbar! to zapewne nasz uprzejmy podróżny i jego nazwisko jest równie miłe dla ucha. – Moi przyjaciele – przerywa wiolonczelista, którego żołądek tak samo gwałtownie się burzy jak jego właściciel; zostawmy te pogadanki na później, ponieważ śniadanie jest gotowe, szkoda teraz czasu. – Słuszna uwaga, w obec tego szczególniej, że nas czeka potem zwiedzanie osobliwości tego grodu – mówi Francolin – ciekawy też jestem, jak się nazywa, to nieznane nam, a przecież jak się zdaje, wielkie miasto. Ponieważ Paryżanie właśnie już kończyli swą toaletę, przeto Ponchard odpowiada telefonem, że w pięć minut stawią się wszyscy na uprzejme zaproszenie pana Munbar. Niebawem też skierowali się wszyscy czterej ku windzie, która natychmiast poczęła działać tak, że w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w obszernym przedsionku, skąd szeroko otwarte drzwi prowadziły do wielki sali jadalnej, jaśniejącej od bogatych bronzów i złoceń. – Jesteśmy w zupełności na rozkazy i do usług panów! – powitał przybyłych uprzejmym tonem gościnny Amerykanin. Należał on do typu tych ludzi, którzy za pierwszym poznaniem zostawiają nam wrażenie najlepszych, dawnych znajomych. Będąc w wieku od pięćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu lat, wygląda zaledwie na czterdzieści parę, wzrostu więcej jak średniego i dobrej przytem tuszy, jest jakby uosobieniem zdrowia, które, zda się, tryska z całej jego postaci. Sebastyan Vaillant i jego towarzysze spotykali już wielokrotnie w swych wędrówkach po Ameryce typy podobne, które tam nie są bynajmniej osobliwością. Głowa Kalikstusa Munbar trochę nadmiernie wielka, pokryta jest kędzierzawemi blond włosami; cera twarzy rumiana, wąsy zgolone, a zarost brody nieco rudawy, Z poza ust dość wydatnych jaśnieją zęby białe, jak kość słoniowa; nos duży i gruby na końcu, o ruchliwych nozdrzach, osadzony jest pod czołem szerokiem, które przerzynają w poprzek dwie od brwi idące zmarszczki. Z za binokli, uwieszonych na srebrnej, jak jedwab miękkiej niteczce, błyszczą oczy o spojrzeniu przenikliwem i rozumnem, koloru zielonkawego, ze źrenic błyskają czasem jakby płomyki ogniowe. Głowa ta osadzona na karku grubym i muskularnym łączy się z szeroko rozwiniętemi ramionami, całość też postaci jest obrazem wielkiej siły fizycznej, ogólny zaś charakter wyrazu twarzy to stałość i energia, obok dziwnej szczerości, dobroduszności nieledwie. Ubranie Yankesa ciemnego koloru, wygodne, lecz wykwintne zarazem; u złotej, ciężkiej dewizki rozpiętej na białej kamizelce, wśród rozlicznych brzęczących breloków, zauważyć można mały, misternie obrobiony chronometr i podometr; u gorsu koszuli błyszczą kosztowne spinki brylantowe, a palce rąk zdobią liczne pierścionki. Na powitanie przybyłych zdjął z głowy, z szerokiemi brzegami kapelusz, ozdobiony piórem w stylu Ludwika XIII, a uścisnąwszy ręce Francuzów, poprowadził do stołu, na którym szumiał samowar i dymiły wonne, tradycyonalne rostbeefy. Kalikstus Munbar jest wyjątkowo wymownym, chwali osobliwości swego miasta i jego powstanie w niezwykłych a ciekawych warunkach; rozprawia i opowiada bez przerwy nie dopuszczając nikogo do słowa, może z rozmysłem, aby uniknąć niepożądanych pytań; wreszcie, gdy już śniadanie jest ukończone, powstaje pierwszy mówiąc: – A zatem, gotów jestem służyć panom za przewodnika, pozwólcie mi jednak przedtem na jedną drobną uwagę. – I owszem, słuchamy pana najchętniej – odpowiada Francolin. – Otóż w naszem mieście zabronionem jest surowo plucie na ulicy… – Ależ my nie mamy tego obyczaju! – zaprotestował Yvernes, – To bardzo dobrze, oszczędzicie sobie bowiem, panowie, niepożądanych kar pieniężnych. Byłoby rzeczą trudną dla podróżnego wyszukać przewodnika zdolniejszego i kompetentniejszego nad Kalikstusa Munbara, który miasto swoje zna na wylot i umie wybrać i wskazać cudzoziemcom rzeczy najciekawsze i najgodniejsze uwagi. Musi on też być ogólnie znanym mieszkańcem tego grodu, gdyż nie minie go żaden przechodzień, nie zamieniwszy z nim grzecznego powitania. Wrażenie ogólne, jakiego doznają nasi Paryżanie zwiedzając nieznane miasto, jest pod każdym względem dodatnie; linje ulic są proste i przerzynają się wzajem, tworząc na planie jakby kwadraty szachownicy; domy o różnych stylach, zdobne w piękne balkony i werendy, otoczone zielenią drzew i pięknemi parterami, czynią, każdy z osobna, wrażenie wykwintnych pałacyków, świadczących zewnętrznością swoją, aż nadto wyraźnie, o wspaniałych apartamentach, które się mieszczą w ich murach. Jeden szczegół wszakże zauważyli Paryżanie, a mianowicie, że drzewa, ogrodów publicznych, i skwerów na miastach, muszą być jeszcze bardzo młode, choć przedstawiają najwyszukańszą florę, zarówno stref umiarkowanych jako i tropikalnych. Szczegół ten, tem wyraźniej rzuca się w oczy, że podróżny przyzwyczajony jest w tych krajach do widoku odwiecznych olbrzymów, które tworzą sławne lasy Zachodniej Ameryki. Kwartet postępuje zwolna, zatrzymując się przy rzeczach godniejszych uwagi; każdy jednak z jego członków przyjmuje wrażenia w odmienny sposób, właściwy swemu charakterowi. To co żywo zajmuje praktycznego Francolina, mniej interesuje starego Sebastyana; nad czem unosi się poetyczny Yvernes, zaledwie zauważy wesoły Ponchard. Ta różnorodność upodobań wywołuje uwagi i zdania, które utworzyćby mogły zupełną całość sądu; a Kalikstus Munbar objaśnia wszystko, uprzedza wszelkie pytania, mówi i mówi bez końca, rzecby można, jest to inteligentna maszynka gadająca, tak niezmordowanym okazuje się przewodnik naszych Paryżanów w nieznanem mieście, na zachodniem wybrzeżu Ameryki. Może w dwadzieścia minut po wyjściu z hotelu Excelsior, Yankes przystanął na rogu nowej ulicy i rzekł do towarzyszy: – Znajdujemy się teraz panowie, przy trzeciej ulicy naszego miasta, a mamy ich około setki; ta jednak, która się ciągnie przed nami, jest jakby tutejszą Broadway lub Regent-street albo też waszemi Bulwarami włoskiemi. W magazynach tych, w bazarach raczej, znaleźć można wszystko, od rzeczy najskromniejszych do przedmiotów zbytku. Co tylko wynalazł przemysł, co żądać może byt dostatni troszczący się jedynie o zaspokojenie wygody w to wszystko zaopatrzyć się tu można bez trudu. – Widzę piękne wystawowe okna magazynów, ale zdaje mi się, że kupujących brak tam zupełnie – robi uwagę Ponchard. – Może to jeszcze zbyt wczesna godzina – poddaje Yvernes. – O bynajmniej – zapewnia Kalikstus – pochodzi to ztąd jedynie, że zamówienia wszelkie załatwiają się u nas za pośrednictwem telefonów, a nawet telautografów… – Co to ma znaczyć? – pyta Francolin. – To znaczy, że używany tu powszechnie telautograf jest przyrządem, który przenosi pismo, jak telefon podaje słowa, jest on nadto połączony z kinetografem, który notuje ruchy piszącego i jest tem dla oka czem fonograf dla ucha. Wraz z nim funkcjonujący telefot przesyła obok pisma, notowania ruchów i podobiznę działającego. Połączenie tych przyrządów daje możność przesłania depeszy z zupełną gwarancyą zarówno dla wysyłającego, jako też odbiorcy, stawiając tamę wszelkim w tym kierunku popełnianym nadużyciom. Zwykliśmy też tutaj załatwiać za pomocą siły elektrycznej, nie tylko sprawy osobiste, ale równie dobrze społeczno-państwowe. Rozmawiając tak dalej, podróżni doszli do dziewiętnastej alei miasta, zkąd już wszelki handel jest usunięty. Wozy i ekwipaże toczą się po ulicy cicho i z błyskawiczną szybkością, nie poruszając ani pyłka z ziemi, gdy bruk uliczny, układany przeważnie z tafli brazylijskiego mahoniu, ma czystość i połysk pięknie zafroterowanej posadzki. Obserwujący wszystko z nadzwyczajną bystrością Francolin, czyni też spostrzeżenie, że bruk ten pod stopami idących, wydaje dźwięki podobne do lekko potrącanej płyty metalowej. Zdziwiony tem, skierował się już do uprzejmego przewodnika, by go prosić o objaśnienie, gdy tenże równocześnie: – Proszę panów zwrócić uwagę na ten dom, ten pałac raczej – zawołał, wskazując gmach wspaniały, którego środkowa część, zdobna w bogate rzeźby z marmuru, usuwa się nieco w tył, pawilony zaś zakreślając piękny dziedziniec, połączone są misternie wyrobionemi sztachetami z jasnego, jak srebro aluminium. – Pałac ten – ciągnął dalej Kalikstus Munbar – należy do jednej z najznakomitszych rodzin naszego miasta. Właściciel jego, Jem Tankerden, jest posiadaczem niewyczerpanych źródeł naftowych w stanie Illinois… – I milionowej fortuny – kończy Sebastyan. – Ba – odpowiada Kalikstus – u nas miliony są cyfrą bieżącą, setki milionów nie dziwią tu nikogo. Gród nasz, to siedziba samych bogaczy, Nababów tej półkuli. Tem się też tłomaczy, że kupcy, którzy tu przebywają, po kilku latach dorabiają się znacznych fortun, chociaż nie mamy tu innego handlu, prócz detalicznego; hurtowników lub agentów handlowych nie spotkają panowie na tym w wyjątkowych warunkach zostającym kawałku ziemi na świecie, – A przemysłowcy? – pyta Ponchard. – Również nieobecni. – A wojsko i zbrojna flota? – I tej nie posiadamy wcale. – Więc przeważnie żyją tu kapitaliści. – Przeważnie, a nawet jedynie prócz kupców, którzy są na drodze składania kapitałów. – Potrzebujecie jednak rąk do pracy, muszą więc być i robotnicy – zauważył Yvernes. – Gdy się robota jaka przedstawi, sprowadzamy robotników i rzemieślników ile ich potrzeba, lecz po ukończeniu zadania wracają wszyscy do siebie, uwożąc sute wynagrodzenie. – Przyznaj pan jednak, panie Munbar – mówi Francolin – że macie trochę biednych, chociażby dla tego, aby ten rodzaj ludzi nie zaginął na świecie… – Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie spotkasz tu pan ani jednego żebraka. – Więc żebractwo jest tu prawem wzbronione? – Nie okazała się nigdy potrzeba takiego prawa, dla tej prostej przyczyny, że żebracy nie mają tu możliwego wstępu. Rzeczy takie, moi panowie, dobre są dla miast Stanów Zjednoczonych z ich domami schronień, przytułków i moralnej poprawy, jakich tam pełno. – Więc utrzymujesz pan może, że i więzień tu niema? – A poco więzienia, gdy więźniów brakuje. – To cóż robicie z przestępcami? – O, tych prosimy, by sobie zostali na lądzie stałym Starego lub Nowego Świata, gdzie powołaniu ich szersze przedstawia się pole do działania. – Naprawdę panie Munbar – mówi Sebastyan – słysząc pana możnaby sądzić, że nie jesteśmy tutaj w Ameryce. – Byliście tam wczoraj panowie – odpowiada szczególny Cicerone. – Wczoraj? – pyta zdziwiony Francolin, nie umiejący wytłomaczyć sobie zagadkowej mowy Yankasa. – Bezwątpienia! Dziś jesteście już w mieście, które istnieje samo dla siebie i własnemi siłami… – A które wreszcie jak się nazywa? – pyta Sebastyan, u którego burzliwość temperamentu zaczyna się już objawiać. – Pozwólcie panowie, że o szczególe tym zamilczę jeszcze teraz… – Więc kiedyż ostatecznie będziemy mogli się dowiedzieć? – Gdy już poznacie miasto całe, czem oddacie mu hołd najwyższy – zapewniał z wyszukaną galanteryą zagadkowy Yankes. – Tajemniczość ta jednak, mimo wszystkiego, zbytecznie znowu nie intryguje Paryżan, przed południem prawdopodobnie skończą już tę ciekawą bądź co bądź, przechadzkę, i gdyby nazwa miasta miała im być oznajmioną dopiero w chwili odjazdu, i to ich zadowolni w zupełności. Mimo tego, godnem zastanowienia przedstawia się im fakt, że miasto tak znaczne, które jak się zdaje, położone jest na wybrzeżu kalifornijskiem, nie ma nalyżeć do republiki Stanów Zjednoczonych; również i to jest niezrozumiałe, jakim sposobem dotychczas nie posłyszeli w swych podróżach wzmianki najmniejszej o jednem z bogatszych i wspanialszych miast tych krajów. Niezadługo jednak zasięgną wiadomości pewnych, chociażby już w San Diego, jeżeli Kalikstus Munbar do ostatniej nawet chwili zechce zachować dziwną swą tajemnicę. Osobistość ta szczególna, okazawszy tak wyraźnie, że nie życzy sobie być więcej badaną, oddała się znowu wymownemu opisywaniu ciekawych rzeczy, które się przedstawiały na każdym niemal kroku. – Jesteśmy teraz na trzydziestej siódmej alei, panowie! Spojrzyjcie tylko proszę, na tę wspaniałą w swym rodzaju perspektywę, która się otwiera przed nami! W dzielnicy tej nie spotkamy, również jak w poprzedniej, magazynów ani bazarów, ani też owego ruchu ulicznego, który jest znamieniem charakterystycznem miast handlowych. Mimo tego mieszczą się tu fortuny mniej już znaczne niż przy dziewiętnastej alei; są to przeważnie kapitaliści o dochodach mniej więcej od dziesięciu do dwunastu milionów… – Toż to dopiero nędzarze! – wtrąca Ponchard, ze znaczącem wydęciem ust. – Ha, mój panie! zawsze na świecie ktoś może być ubogim w porównaniu z kimś drugim. Milioner ma się za bogatego w stosunku do tych, co rozporządzają tylko setkami tysięcy franków, a przestaje nim być względem kogoś, kto posiada setki milionów! Wielokrotnie już artyści nasi mogli zauważyć, że mówiąc wiele, przewodnik ich najczęściej jednak powtarza słówo „miliony”. Wymawia je nawet z pewną lubością, z akcentem metalicznym nieledwie. Zdawałoby się, że odbija te sztuki złota samem mówieniem o nich, i jeżeli to nie są brylanty, które się sypią z ust jego, jak owej dzieweczce z bajki, dar cenny wróżek, jej chrzestnych matek, to już koniecznie winny to być dukaty, tak, zda się dźwięczy złoto w ustach jego. Tymczasem Sebastyan Vaillant, Ponchard, Francolin i Yvernes idą coraz dalej ulicami tego nadzwyczajnego miasta, którego położenie geograficzne jest im dotąd nieznane. Przechodniów spotykają mnóstwo, ruch tu jest znaczny, lecz ubrania wszystkich są dostatnie, wykwintne nawet, nie razi tu oka łachman lub nędza jakakolwiek. Liczne też kursują wagony, powozy i wehikuły wszelkiego rodzaju, a wszystkie wprowadzone w ruch siłą motoru elektrycznego. Prawdziwe jednak pojazdy, to jest powozy ciągnione końmi widzieć jedynie można w dzielnicy najbogatszej. Na niektórych główniejszych ulicach, chodniki wprawiane w ruch za pomocą długich łańcuchów, posuwają się naprzód wraz z pasażerami, którzy stojąc rozmawiają lub przechadzają się tam i z powrotem, jakby się znajdowali na pokładzie statku lub w wagonie salonowym kolei żelaznej. – Otóż i świątynia jakaś – zawołał Francolin, wskazując budynek ciężki i bez żadnego stylu architektonicznego, coś w rodzaju tych, które w Sabaudyi robią z ciast i cukrów na podstawie szmaragdowo zielonej. – Jest to świątynia protestancka – objaśnia Kalikstus Munbar. – Lecz znajdują się w waszem mieście i kościoły katolickie? – pyta Yvernes. – Bezwątpienia, gdyż muszę objaśnić panów, że jakkolwiek jest tu wyznań różnych tak wiele, ile ich tylko znaleźć można na kuli ziemskiej, jednak katolicyzm i kalwinizm przeważa liczebnie wszystkie. Pod tym względem, jak pod wielu innymi, różnimy się od Stanów Zjednoczonych, które rozdzielają zapatrywania religijne, jeżeli nie różność zdań politycznych. Tam-to spotkać można tyleż wyznań, ile jest rodzin nieledwie; są więc metodyści, anglikanie, prezbyteryanie, anababtyści, weslejanie, zresztą któż je wyliczyć zdoła, a wszystkie względem siebie nieprzyjaźnie usposobione. Tutaj wolni jesteśmy od tej plagi, mając spokojnych kalwinów i wyznawców rzymsko katolickiego kościoła. – A jaki język jest tu panujący? – pyta Francolin. – Zarówno dobrze mówimy po angielsku jak i po francuzku – objaśnił Kalikstus. – Powinszować panom – wtrąca żywo Ponchard. – Miasto też nasze – ciągnie dalej Amerykanin – podzielone jest na dwie sekcye równoważne. Tutaj jesteśmy w sekcyi albo części… – Zachodniej, zdaje mi się… – dokończa Francolin, oryentując się według położenia słońca. – Niechże będzie zachodnia, jeżeli to panu może być przyjemne. – Jakto, jeżeli mi to może być przyjemne? Czyżby strony świata tutaj zmieniały się wedle upodobania każdego – zawołał skrzypek zdumiony odpowiedzią Yankesa. – Tak i nie – odpowiada Kalikstus – wytłomaczę to panom później, tymczasem wracam do tej sekcyi… zachodniej, według zdania pana, a zamieszkałej przez protestantów, którzy nawet tutaj pozostali ludźmi praktycznymi, podczas gdy katolicy inteligentniejsi, lecz i więcej wybredni w swych upodobaniach, zamieszkują sekcyę drugą. Świątynia ta zatem jest kościołem kalwińskim. – Styl jej ciężki bardzo wyraźnie o tem mówi – zauważył Yvernes. – Może niesłusznie, ale zawsze zdaje mi się, że modlitwy idące z takiego kościoła nie wznoszą się zbyt wysoko do nieba, lecz podobnie jak jego mury, pełzają po ziemi, przygniecione do niej nieledwie.